


Out Came The Sun

by thanksillpass



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Coda, Divorce, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, Intervention, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12904839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksillpass/pseuds/thanksillpass
Summary: "The more Peter tried to push him away, the harder Wade resisted - no - pushed back, pushed until everything was Wade - his bad jokes and innuendos, his utter disregard for personal space, his faith in Peter, and his determination to save him, like he claimed Peter had saved him. And when he couldn’t… his sacrifice."Coda to "Til Death Do Us" and "Itsy-Bitsy"





	Out Came The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> half of it is me just me being sad about Wade and processing the shitload of pain that itsy-bitsy and til death do us caused me
> 
> Title from the Itsy-Bitsy Spider nursery rhyme

Peter couldn’t even look at Wade anymore, not after all that happened. Not because Wade was  _ offensive _ to look at again (he wasn’t that much of an asshole, screw you very much), but because he had time to stew a bit since putting on a brave, ice-cream-induced face immediately after the entire Itsy-Bitsy fiasco. He had plenty of time to guilt-trip all over the place, realising what he actually did to Wade. Of course, Wade wasn’t exactly a saint himself. He did tried to kill him in the past. Did kill him. Twice. He tried to finger Peter in from of a bunch of schoolgirls, for chrissake. 

But it wasn’t a competition.

He  _ had _ been awful to Wade. Since the beginning. But the more Peter tried to push him away, the harder Wade resisted - no - pushed back, pushed until everything was Wade - his bad jokes and innuendos, his utter disregard for personal space, his faith in Peter, and his determination to save him, like he claimed Peter had saved him. And when he couldn’t… his sacrifice. A sacrifice that Peter didn’t deserve after decapitating Wade in a church and threatening his actual daughter’s life in order to have a free reign in dealing with their fake spider-daughter. 

Deadpool had worked so hard to be the good guy, and Peter had taken it away from him.

Peter had distantly thought that Wade was kind of hot when he wasn’t scarred, but it was when his scars had returned that Peter’s heart thudded loudly in his chest, and guilt was only 25% of the reason why. That tragic pizza face was the proof of something…  _ intense _ that Wade felt for Peter. Intense enough to put Peter’s soul before his own. Sure, it could be just friendship, but no one made so many passes at you without meaning at least  _ some _ of them. Right? Not to mention he hadn’t seen his other buddies lining up to give up their soul for him. 

“I can tell how guilty you look under that mask, Webs. Cut it out, I hate kicking your ass in  _ Versus _ just because you’re not paying attention! Seriously Spidey, it’s been weeks, so don’t sweat it. If I want to be pretty again, I can always make out with Rogue. She’s into that now, apparently. Don’t tell her I said that.”

Peter flinched, and Wade’s avatar took his head off. Peter put down the controller and rubbed the back of his neck. What had the Unity Squad been up to since he threw up that pathetic tantrum and left the Avengers? And since when was freaking Deadpool getting more action than Spider-Man? No, stop it, that was just mean and uncalled for, and possibly a result of misplaced jealousy. And wasn’t that a thought. Was Peter in trouble or just still feeling really, really, unhealthily guilty?

“Rogue, huh?” he managed. “Lucky you.”

Wade scoffed. “Please, don’t believe everything you read about me, Webs. It was just another one or two in a long line of pity kisses thrown my way, but I’m not gonna complain. Especially now that my regular, enthusiastically consensual source of sexy-times is… out of town.”

Wade was coping pretty well with what happened with Shiklah, and Peter wasn’t sure if he should be impressed or concerned. When Peter was dumped, he acted like a very sore loser, moping and complaining to everyone who cared to listen, generally self-indulging in some good ol’ fashioned wallowing. And that was after someone in his life  _ reasonably _ decided Peter was too much for them, and they couldn’t deal with absences and secrecy, despite their feelings for him. Shiklah? She cheated on Wade repeatedly, tried to take over Manhattan with her army of monsters and, well, eventually took off with her new hubby, Dracula. Peter was pretty sure he should be concerned. 

“I don’t want you internalising your feelings about this, Wade…”

Wade’s laughter was harsh and biting. “Come back to me on this one when you stop walking on eggshells around me. This is boring. I hate pillow talk without any pillows involved. Or you, know, sex. Unless you offering? Didn’t think so. Again - boring. I think I preferred you when you were all bang-bang-you’re-dead. At least that kept me on my toes.”

Peter snapped his mouth shut, because  _ ouch _ . Wade didn’t mean that - no one hated themselves that much - but Peter still had to physically fight the urge to punch him in the balls. He supposed he wasn’t the only one who had time to process things between them. Wade abandoned his controller in favour of raiding the freezer (it was a good thing crime never slept in New York, because they ate  _ a lot  _ of ice-cream) so Peter took the hint and got up from the half-burnt armchair. He took a moment to look at Wade’s back, rigid with the tension that could only be resolved in one of two ways. Before Peter could opt for the non-violent option and say he actually was offering, he jumped on the windowsill. 

“Let’s call it a night, buddy. Call me when you want your ass handed to you in  _ Versus _ .”

 

He didn’t hear from Wade for a few weeks. Which was fine. He was busy anyway. On both fronts. But it was weird to be rid of that particular menace that plagued him for months on end. Or, as someone with no emotional issues might call it, he missed his friend. Who ignored him for much longer than was necessary. Would have been even longer, most likely, if Agent Preston didn’t pay him a visit at Parker Industries, informing him that Wade took Ellie to the movies in the afternoon, which should be ending shortly, and if he could kindly pass that on to Spider-Man. 

“He’s miserable, Parker. I’ve lived in his head. Shiklah certainly didn’t win any awards for the wife of the year, but Wade was happy with her. It was his longest and least disturbing relationship, if you can believe it. And Spidey might not be running for the friend of the year either, but Wade misses him. He just doesn’t think it’s… mutual.  Don’t even get me started on his financial situation - thank you for un-suing him for damages to Parker Industries by the way - or whatever he’s dealing with right now that would be too classified to mention to a civilian. Ellie’s been a great help, but… it’s complicated.”

Peter wasn’t in the habit of breaking down in front of strangers, but he did like to give them a piece of his mind in regards to a little thing called discretion, but Agent Preston survived being trapped in Deadpool’s mind, so she kind of scared him. A lot. He promised to pass on the message, and was slinging his way to the given address before Preston left the company building. He found Wade and Ellie exiting the cinema, grins plastered to their faces, and Peter felt a pang of pain seeing people whisper behind their back, pointing at Wade. Again. 

He couldn’t bring himself to intrude on them just yet, and watched Wade instead. He looked tired, but he was clearly happy to spend time with his daughter. The baseball cap on his head didn’t do much to hide Wade’s face, and Peter suddenly remembered how he promised to make it up to Wade. On the scale of one to ten of failure to deliver, he was securely placed at eleven. Not that Wade was making it easy for him, or that he had the obligation to, or that Peter was an expert on keeping his promises to begin with, but he was here now. He unceremoniously dropped to the ground behind Wade and Ellie just before they entered Central Park. Wade didn’t turn around, or even flinch, so he must have known Peter was following them - for Ellie’s sake, Peter decided to play along.

“Hey, Wade, buddy, fancy seeing you here.”

Ellie whipped around, a huge smile on her face; Peter couldn’t help returning it. It only took a second for Wade’s smile to reach his eyes, and Peter’s chest tightened. Wade had really missed him, hadn’t he? Peter felt proud, and guilty, and happy, and… angry. He wanted to shake Wade right there and then, demand answers, offer comfort - anything. He gritted his teeth and waited, trying not to blame Ellie for lack of privacy, seeing as she was the only reason he was even seeing Wade. They made small talk while walking through the park, mostly Wade and Ellie arguing about the movie, until they found a bench near the pond, and Ellie slapped her forehead, as if suddenly remembering something. 

“Thank you for the stuffed toy, Spider-Man!” she exclaimed. “Wade said you left it to keep watch over me when you were fighting a villain together! Mom would’ve taken care of anyone who tried to hurt me, but I appreciate the thought.”

“Well, that answer the question of nature versus nurture. High five, Ellie! Now go feed the ducks or something, the grown-ups need to talk.” 

Peter was a bit stunned, and not only by the oddly elaborate secret handshake Wade and Ellie had. She just… didn’t seem like what Peter imagined anyone related to Deadpool would be. She was just so level-headed and…  _ polite. _ He’s known it’s been a while since Wade had introduced them, but has it been that long? He distinctly remembered a little, barely articulate but super cute fan-girl with missing teeth, who called him “Uncle Spidey” at least once, not to mention calling Wade-

“She doesn’t call you dad anymore?”

“I’ve had enough of that for a lifetime, don’t you think?” asked Wade, grinning. “She’s old enough to understand that I will always love her and be there for her, but I never was and never will be her father. She has a real family now.”

How was Peter supposed to reply to that? Wade had no one, that was the point. Peter watched Wade fondly looking at Ellie, who was bossing some random kids around into organising a duck revolt or something, and he suddenly missed so many of the people he used to have in his life. Would he ever have a kid? A kid that wasn’t cooked up in a mad-scientist’s lab and would eventually go on a killing spree and drive her “daddies” apart by forcing one to undo all the good he’d done in order to save the soul of his friend?  _ More _ than a friend?

“Shiklah was your real family, wasn’t she?”

Wade barely even flinched before letting out a theatrical sigh. “Eh, you know. Old missus was cuckoo for cocoa puffs, but we had it real good. For a while. Before the cheating. Or world domination plans. Still. The heart wants what the heart wants. But, since I know you’re all dying to know, I’m officially back on the market! All that delish goodness can’t go to waste! You buying, Webs?”

Peter flushed under his mask, not because of Wade’s obnoxious waggle of non-existing eyebrows, but because of the intimacy and sincerity of this little confession. He’d figured he would never get the whole “Sorry for being so distant, Spidey, I have a lot on my shit plate right now, and I didn’t want to be around you while I processed considering that, you know, you dumped at least have of the shit on the aforementioned plate” speech. Peter shook his head and stood up, stretching, and not missing the way Wade’s eyes unashamedly raked over the moving muscles.

“I might, Wade, so don’t be a stranger.”

 

After that little heart-to-heart, things went back to normal, or at least as normal as it got for people like him and Wade - beating up bad guys while running from the police, awkwardly hiding secret identities while gaming all night long, the lot. They both were all the happier, or at least less dysfunctional for it, and Peter was glad to have his friend back, even though he was not-so-secretly hoping for more than friendship. And he was totally okay waiting for Wade to get over Shiklah, until one day he wasn’t. 

It was infuriating. Their dynamic stayed exactly the same, by which he meant, sexually frustrating. But Wade seemed to be all bark and no bite, despite Peter flirting back on more than regular basis. Had he read it all wrong? Was Wade really only joking, pushing Peter to test his limits and see how much he could take before trying to murder Wade? Because that would suck some  _ major _ balls. Because Peter really wanted to get up in all of that. All of Wade. A lot. He agreed to babysit Ellie  _ twice _ \- how much obvious could he get? Absolutely  _ infuriating _ . 

He liked Wade  _ so much.  _ Despite what others might say, or Wade might say about himself, he was a great friends and an amazing crime-fighting partner. He was annoying, and funny, and rude, and hot, and so stupid sometimes that only his bravery could match it, if it wasn’t just another word for stupidity. He was in equal measures selfish and selfless, and he was so exciting Peter couldn’t stay away even he wanted to. And he did, to lick his wounded pride and accept that Wade probably didn’t like him back like that.

Did Peter eventually suffer a mental breakdown due to his romantic misadventures? Maybe. Unlikely, at least he didn’t think so, but he must have! How else could he explain that he suddenly ended up on the receiving end of an  _ intervention _ , and from Anna Maria and Johnny Storm of all people. Logically, he knew that Anna Maria was one of the few remaining people who actually paid attention to Pete’s mental well-being, and Johnny was still in touch with both him and Wade from their short-lived Avengers gig, but…

“Why?” he cried. “I’m a grown-ass man, I can make my own bad decisions! Daddy, I love him, and you can’t keep us apart!”

Anna Maria rolled her eyes. “We should only be so lucky… You’re here, Peter, because you’re pining. Pining for someone who’s been pining for you since your weird “Yo mama” jokes contest. Oh, yes, I know all about that.”

Peter pouted, crossing his arms on his chest. “There couldn’t have been that much pining… Besides, he still loves Shiklah, and not at all me. All that before was just silly hero-worship.”

“Oh, trust me, it wasn’t. I wouldn’t go half as far for Michelle Obama as he went for you. So he got married to someone who loved him when you basically hated him. Did you expect him to enter a convent instead, and wait there for you to change your mind? Shiklah, among other people he’s loved in his life, including  _ you _ , was a part of his journey to becoming the man you are currently pining for. So stop being a baby about this, or I’ll start listing people  _ you _ still love and probably never will stop loving.”

Peter gaped, outraged. What was she even talking about? She didn’t…  _ understand _ . Any of it. She didn’t know Wade, and Peter didn’t care she was one of the smartest people he’s ever met, because so was he, and he didn’t get any of it either! Wade would have said something,  _ done _ something, if he really wanted Peter. Right? Why wouldn’t he? How insecure would you have to be to second-guess Spider-Man practicing his triangle chokes on you?! Considering he used to actively and openly dislike you, and you don’t know his secret identity, or ever heard him use words in mature and orderly fashion in order to express his romantic interest in you… Oh, for chrissake.

“This is the worst and most insulting intervention ever, and also none of your business whatsoever! You can’t convince me he’s been in love with me this whole time and this unrequited love pushed him into the arms of the she-devil who’s broken his heart that only I can help him heal with my love but I have to make the first move because he is scared of being hurt again! Life isn’t that Harlequinesque!”

To her credit, Anna Maria displayed a nearly saint-like level of patience. “You can love more than one person at the same time, Peter, you know that better than anyone. There’s no limit to the love you can give. And there’s no expiration date on feelings. They  _ might _ expire, but they might not. They might simply remain dormant. They might just transform into something else. For example, disgust can suddenly just cease, and love can turn into hate or exasperated fondness.”

“Are we still talking about me?”

Her smirk was cryptic. “After a fashion.”

“Think of it like that,” interrupted Johnny suddenly, clearly feeling useless, which he was, and uncomfortable, which he  _ should _ be. “You can love a pizza, but not finish it in one go and leave it in the fridge for later. But then along comes this fresh warm hot dog, and you love it  _ very _ much, but the pizza still looks delicious and you didn’t stop loving it just because you’re not eating it, even though it’s probably cold and disgusting by now, and you’re just not sure if the hot dog is-

“This metaphor is escaping you, Johnny!” protested Peter. “People are not food. For most species anyway! What if the pizza returns, and he decides he’s gonna take a chance on it. Is the hot dog supposed to be okay with that? Be on standby in case the pizza was cold and toxic after all?”

“Of course not,” said Anna Maria firmly. “The hot dog is supposed to punch pizza in the throat and clearly state, ‘He’s mine, bitch, you’ve had your chance!’ before he even thinks about it.”

“I’m seriously considering firing you.”

“You have a better chance of firing Storm, and he doesn’t even work for you. The point is, Peter, you can’t keep waiting for him to stop loving his wife. Don’t let his feelings for her stop you from accepting his feelings for you, or him accepting your feelings for him. He didn’t go chasing after her, did he? He stayed right here by your side. He might not believe he’s ready, or doubt you could feel the same, but it’s up to you to find out.”

Johnny clasped his shoulder. “Remember, dude - pizza isn’t any better than a hot dog, they’re both equally delicious, so, err… Yeah, I have no idea where I was going with this. Look. You’re not having anyone’s sloppy seconds, Spidey. Just remember that. He’s a good guy, but he’s been through a lot… Who hasn’t, though, amiright? Flame on!”

Peter really wanted to just go somewhere and break something, or someone - stupid tiny geniuses on his payroll and unsophisticated but loyal friends since forever definitely included. Instead, he texted Wade the address and headed out after changing into his Spider-Man costume. Better to rip the band-aid off. Or so he kept telling himself on the way to the rooftop where they met after Wade killed Itsy-Bitsy. Once he reached the spot, however, he started losing all his bravado. What he was about to do was inadvisable at best, and most likely straight up insane. Fortunately, he didn’t wait long enough to change his mind.

“Sup, Spideylicious? Couldn’t stay away? Or, more probably, is there trouble you need help dealing with?”

Peter was too stressed to laugh. “Both, kind of. Look. I’m gonna take off my mask now, and you need to… not freak out. Please. And also know that I forgive you.”

“Huh, for what?”

Peter slowly lifted his mask. “For killing me. Twice.”

Wade was, possibly for the first time ever, completely speechless. It made Peter feel simultaneously smug and really nervous. It was a dumb idea, wasn’t it? Wade was freaking out. Very internally. Peter’d better say something. Fast.

“Listen, Wade. I’m doing this so you know that you can trust me. That I trust you. That I consider us friends. But also because you should be looking at my face, not my mask, when I tell you that the triangle chokes were supposed to convey that I am really into you, like, with feelings and everything, and I totally understand if you’re not over your murderous wife situation, or our murderous daughter situation, and I will wait if you’re not ready-”

That seemed to snap Wade out of whatever happy place he traveled to in order to process what he was seeing, or what Peter was saying, because he ripped off his mask and grinned, lighting up in a way that punched Peter’s breath out of his lungs. He stepped closer, confident and determined, but then faltered, as if remembering he wasn’t sure if it was allowed. So Peter took the remaining step for him, and kissed him first. It was… nice. Peter hasn’t kissed anybody in a while, and Wade tasted like tacos and gummy bears, but it was… really nice. Knees-bucklingly nice, in fact. When they parted, Wade’s scarred cheeks were flushed, and his eyes closed, but he was still grinning.

“Shut up. Just shut up. You had me at ‘Yo mama’…”


End file.
